


just a little of your love

by valkyrierising



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Series, Rated T for language, everyone can see it, mentions of team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: She scans the front of the magazine. Some celebrity marriage was going to happen in December, some other celebrities she hadn’t heard of, a musician’s residency in Vegas, and the centerpiece of the spread - her and Dax with more being promised on page 10. Raising an eyebrow, she reads the bright white text of the magazine talking about a secret love.





	just a little of your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beatswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatswords/gifts).



Her phone flashes twice in a row, she sees from under the car. The groupchat made her switch to silent and the only reason she even noticed is because she looked up at the right time. She thinks it’s not fair that even with Rose as a professor that she manages to rack up a thousand unread messages by midday, but she knows that’s because Tyzonn and Will derail whatever she’s on about. It does make her grin when she gets to catch up hours later even if it takes her ages to go through the backlog. The groupchat is the closest they can catch up, everyone too busy with whatever’s happening to go to each other.

 

It’s expected because they went their separate ways after Overdrive and it wasn’t realistic to expect they’d stay together the way they used to be. It’s moments when she’s in her garage fixing a car that she realizes she’s missing the constant noise of the others, how much she took for granted the proximity they shared. She isn’t sure how you can be homesick for your teammates, but that occurred frequently. The chorus of Gaga’s rudely cut off during her musing it’s enough of a shock that Ronny pushes herself from underneath the car she’s working on to make sure her phone hadn’t died, or it wasn’t a phone call about to go through the sound system in her garage.  

 

“Okay, why didn’t we pay People for this month?” her publicist strides into the office, throwing the magazine on the floor. Emily’s heels clack on the cement of her garage, taking up the silence after Gaga and she looks up to see the remote to Alexa in her hands. She turns her head to the side, looking down to the offending paper that’s on her floor. People magazine somehow has a high low-quality image of two people, followed by celebs all around with the headlines under.

 

“You pay ‘People,’” Ronny says, wiping the oil of her hands onto the horribly ruined pair of overalls she uses to work on cars. She sees her phone light up across the room on the desk when while her publicist flails about. “I just make sure to tell you where I’m going.”

 

“Exactly! Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone?”

 

She raises her eyebrows, scrunches up her nose in confusion as she tries to think of her last relationship. She has hook-ups, and she’s had relationships, but she hadn’t had any of the two in the last year. Not enough time and preferring cars more to human interaction, it wasn’t as if that was a new concept. Emily knew she had preferred to shy from the public eye unless she was accompanied with a trophy. And she got homesick for the team that she’d drop everything to go where her ex-teammates were around the world, fueling the private jet just for them. She had just seen Rose and Mack in London, and kept tabs on where the others were like Will being somewhere in Argentina and Tyzonn did some modeling gig somewhere in Italy - that one was just recent.

 

“Seeing who?”  

 

“I don’t know! You saw them at Cecconi’s!” Her mind takes a second to process as Emily continues to shout, the inky black of her hair shaking around her like something’s caught in it. She loves her more than anything else, functioning as her brain outside of her actual brain, but she was prone to freak outs and excessive screams over the state of Hollywood and how ‘there’s a delicate balance between publicists and the vultures.’

 

She shrugs a little, not really caring for this part of Hollywood. This wasn’t even her home turf, staying in the NASCAR circuit to help train the new blood. Sure, she got the constant buzz of ‘smile more’ when they’d caught her unaware, or to make herself look more appealing when she was wearing her race jumpsuit, but she hadn’t cared then and she wasn’t about to start now. She worked too hard with other female race car drivers to create a program for more female drivers to let some stupid story running on ‘People’ ruin any of the hard work she’s done - and she doubted it was a story worth the paper it was printed on.

 

She scans the front of the magazine. Some celebrity marriage was going to happen in December, some other celebrities she hadn’t heard of, a musician’s residency in Vegas, and the centerpiece of the spread - her and Dax with more being promised on page 10. Raising an eyebrow, she reads the bright white text of the magazine talking about a secret love. It’s too blurred to even be made but she knows her own angles, the dirty blonde of her hair leaning forward along with the back of Dax. The paparazzi following them isn’t new, but the absolute shitty angle made her think it was some new guy while she waved her hand dismissively.

 

“It’s nothing big, we’re working together. We also worked in the past, this is just some conjecture they came up with. We _did_ sign the deal to work with Dax’s production company like a few months back, he’s finally going into pre-production,” she says. Emily’s hysteria dials down thankfully, moving from damage control mode. The last time they’d been in damage control mode was the ex who didn’t take the break-up well and tried to challenge her to a street race, trying to drag race through the valley streets. It was further proof she really was better off single.

 

“So nothing’s happening?”

 

“We haven’t even had time to catch up beyond this lunch,” she rolls her eyes. “He was bouncing from New York and London to do something, I’m not sure if he said he had to secure some actor.”

 

“Listen, that’s great,” Emily says, “So glad there’s nothing happening that you haven’t told me about. But you have to know that ‘US Weekly’ gets first dibs on any relationship you decide to make public. I do not want ‘US Weekly’ mad at us!”

 

“I promise I’ll tell you if I ever get involved with anyone so you keep us in the tabloid’s good graces.”

 

“Thanks,” Emily smiles, walks out of her office. She lets out a huff of laughter as she leaves her garage, the only thing left is the sound of the surround system playing the end of Gaga. She thinks it strange that Emily still found a way to worry about her, like she’d do something to jeopardize herself - it’s probably because she was too entrenched in Hollywood while she was more under hoods.

 

* * *

 

_Five months ago_

 

The thing that shocks her most is that Dax calls her. Normally, the others would arrive where the last location of their teammates were and crash there unceremoniously. It was sweet because it reminded her of the months that they’d been at Hartford Mansion. The news cycle had categorized them as the top 30 under 30 and assumed they gravitated towards each other because of that, but they were also friends. Who told really shitty jokes and did dumb shit together outside of the cameras. They were probably the only few teams that were publicly noted as such - thanks to Wikipedia edits - but there were still others that popped up. No one was like them though, the teams after them located strictly in one location, usually concentrated around areas up by San Angeles.

 

But Dax didn’t call often. He had made it his goal to be an actor and there was nothing to do but work at it, even though his stunt background should have helped him more than it should have. It did hurt just a little bit, how he’d go silent longer than the others.

 

There was nothing like the in-person arrivals where they all but jumped on each other the moment they made eye contact. The xylophone of the ringtone went through as Dax’s flashed on the screen, a smile tugging at her face as she answered.

 

“Hi Mr. Hollywood,” she cut the ignition of the car she was working on, the nickname rolling off easily.

 

“Hey Ronny, what’s up?”

 

“Uh, nothing,” she laughs a little, slamming the car door behind her. “The usual business. Cars and more cars.”

 

“Listen I have a favor to ask you,” he says, there’s a dozen people behind him by the sound of it. He grunted and kept shushing people around him that made her think he was at an airport.

 

“Yeah sure what’s up?”

 

“I’m doing this movie and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind lending your abilities as a stunt car driver. Gary said you were great for ‘Fate’ and I had realized if I’m gonna have car chases who better than the best driver I know?”

 

“Are you kidding me, I’d love that!”

 

“Are you serious? Just like that?”

 

“Duh,” she responds. “We’re family.”

 

“Thanks man, I’ll have my agent send you everything you need to get ready. Listen, I’m going on a plane to pitch this to some actors but I have high hopes and you won’t be disappointed.”

 

“No problem, I’m excited to see this!”

 

They kept tabs each other, the fact that they weren’t always within the same country growing more by the year. Some of them, like Will, who despite creating a team to recover stolen artifacts still did some things on the side that weren’t on the books, like some recovery attempts being done by contractors on behalf of the Chinese government. Her teammates were stupidly talented. They sent each other flowers when good news spread through Google Alerts and Twitter feeds. This year alone she’d seen Rose on the nomination list for a Nobel prize.

 

It had been months since the Oscars had passed and even though Dax was in the running for Best Director, he did manage to grab Best Motion Picture in the Golden Globes. The plus side is that he had gone on all the lists with Upcoming Directors to look out for. Her heart always jumped when her teammates got accolades.

 

The notification alert for the group-chat goes off immediately, throwing her for a second:

 

 

> **congrats!!!!**
> 
> **nice!**
> 
> **that’s so dope you guys**
> 
> **proud of u 2**
> 
> **i only got ronny, but i’ll try to grab all of you soon.**
> 
> **we’re not hollywood material**
> 
> **‘scuse you, I totally am. call me whenever D.**
> 
>  

Her phone lags a little, the bubbles passing first before she sees the notification flash from her inbox. The script, forwarded from his agent towards her as she moved towards her desk, pulling it up while the chair rolls out. The plot began with a woman with amnesia, waking up in a car with a dead body in the passenger's seat. The woman ends up going through many countries as she tries to stop an assassination attempt all the while being chased by armed mercenaries and covert spies when in turns out she was also a spy who had gotten burned. She laughs when the heroine of the story fakes her own death at the end to run off with the male lead, a bumbling man who’s got inexplicable luck at helping the heroine escape. And there’s a bunch of car chases which gives her so much joy to see the script type saying [car chase insert here, with Ronny’s jargon]. It’s a commentary on the widespread surveillance willingly given up and unearned faith placed in government officials but it’s really cool.  

 

She was gonna have a great time working with Dax.

 

+

 

Deadline alerts blow up her phone for a good two months. Well actually, it’s more Google Alerts set up for Dax’s name and his next film to be because all Deadline says is that Warner Brothers is distributing his next film, slated for a 2019 Summer release. There’s a few big names that keep coming up, but she’s not sure it’s even real and not just people spitballing.

 

Her days go by in a blur - there’s always a car that needs to be fixed, an engine that needs to be tuned up, breaks that need to be replaced. It’s hard work that puts her in the zone, leaving her for little distractions. Ever since she had won the Grand Prix, and then the World Rally, then NASCAR and then had moved onto to the MotoGP World Championships, she’d gotten every award she could have wanted that there was nothing she really wanted.

 

Dax calls her when she’s in the middle of talking with a vintage restorer, shouting a hello just as she slips away.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“How up to date is your passport? We’re gonna need it soon. I’m just now in negotiations with the talks to get this big name guy -”

 

“Slow down there,” she laughs. “Why are you doing your agent’s job?”

 

“Well, my agent did talk to their agents but they wanted to speak to the director first, get a feel for the story I want to do.”

 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure my passport’s up to date,” she says. “Where are we going?”

 

“So principal photography is gonna take place in Rome, Barcelona, Toronto and then we’re coming back to Atlanta. You’re gonna be on second unit after we get the shots of them, doing the car stunts.”

 

“That sounds good to me,” she nods.

 

“By the way, I really appreciate this Ronny.”

 

“Stop that, we’re friends and you know we’re down to do favors with each other,” she says, taking a swig from her water bottle. “I’ll see you soon then.”

 

“See you soon.”  

 

+

 

The thing about being former Rangers who were publicized in the news (thanks Jessie, she thinks) means that the other teams that arise after them probably field similar requests. The only difference is everyone else gets to slide by. There’s a few other rangers that she knows of that are in the public eye, like Kira Ford who had put out a single with Stevie Nicks just last year or how Aisha Campbell was working with the United Nations to end illiteracy abroad, but the rest of the world doesn’t. It’s a weird feeling, being in on a secret that very few actually know about. Last week she had heard a distress signal from Ninja Steel calling past rangers to aid them. She hadn’t been able to answer the call, the morpher still at her desk while she was in a different timezone.

 

It was cool to hear about the others, to know that there were still more of them out there, even though a part of her did worry, considering they were young when they had entered into Overdrive and these new kids _sounded_ young. It stresses her out and she wonders how on earth any mentor can really just throw them out knowing they were kids. She forces herself to not worry, knowing that there were others that could help them out at any point in time - that any of them would help in the future.

 

She comes back to the car staring at her, begins to open the hood just to make sure the engine isn’t shot to hell and see if she needs to call her usual guy.

 

* * *

 

 

_Present_

 

“Holy shit,” she murmurs as she bites into her burger for lunch. Emily had sent her multiple texts with excessive exclamation points about Deadline alerts she’d gotten used to ignoring for the actors. Most of the time, they were just a couple of people being thrown together. It’s still incredibly hot in September, brushing up into the 80s. Thankfully, they weren’t going to be in the country soon and she’d have an actual white Christmas since she had relocated to Los Angeles.

 

She grabs her bag because shortly after Emily’s text, Dax emails her which base she should go - ‘we’re not flying LAX,’ he’d said - and she grabs her go-bag she’d just prepared. First stop would be to Toronto to get the initial parts with the agency the heroine was coming from. She taps for the Lyft to come by, excited to see Dax. Out of all of them, he’d been the one she wasn’t able to see as frequently as she’d wanted.  

 

The timing was always off - Dax had gone back to being a stuntman, had moved to acting, conquered his shyness when it came to promotions, had even managed to set up his own production company in a few years time. Suddenly, Dax Lo all over her screens. Even in the credits, he’d gone from the small font that would pass after the initial credits pass to moving towards the first round, and then he was _the_ director. It was awesome to watch.

 

The Lyft driver takes her to Santa Monica’s airport and she waves as she gets out. Shouldering her bag, she puts her aviation glasses on and walks towards the strip where the jet’s at. There’s a few of airport security people running about, bringing the staircase and she breaks out into a run when Dax turns around to her.

 

“Hey you,” she squeezes him.

 

“It’s so good to see you,” he says and she holds him tighter. “It’s been too long.”

 

“And you’ve done so well! You made it!”

 

“I did, didn’t I?” he scratches at his head. Somehow around each other, the compliments meant more than the rewards they had achieved and managed to make each of them a shy, stumbling mess.

 

“Here, let me take that,” he grabs her bag as they went to the jet.

 

“So those announcements huh?” He laughs as the jet door closes behind them.

 

They catch up on missed years for half of the plane ride, Dax telling her about all the Hollywood gossip she had just barely caught the end of. She told him about her work as a stunt driver for the Fast franchise, and restoring vintage cars.

 

“I like fixing cars a lot more now than I used to, is that weird?”

 

“It makes sense. We’re no longer our spry selves,” he says, gesturing for the attendant to give him another bottled water. She snorts, tearing open into the soft pretzel they had stocked in here.

 

“It hasn’t been that long.”

 

“It honestly feels like it happened yesterday,” he starts.

 

“And then you wake up and you realize there’s no Spencer there to say some deeply cutting but well-meaning comment,” she finishes.

 

“We should get the group back together, for old time’s sake.”

 

“If you still want to work with me after we go through this movie, I like the way you think.”

 

“Please, you’ll probably be sick of me course correcting your drivers by the third _day._ ”

 

“Let’s make a pact and make sure to not get sick of each other so we can get the team back together.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“How are the others, by the way? I feel bad I don’t get to meet up with the rest of you guys.”

 

“You come when you can make it,” she leans forward in her seat. “Between you and me though, we’re all insufferable and do nothing but hug each other when we see each other.”

 

“Still, I miss hanging out with you guys. It’s not the same,” she nods, biting off another pretzel bit. They trade notes over the script for the last hour of the plane ride, the skies darkening as they hit early evening. It’s clear skies with a few lingering clouds and they both grin at each other when the pilot goes through the plane speakers, a female voice telling them to fasten the seat belts they might have opened.

 

The crew’s already begun to set up the blockade when they go to the set. There’s a few people  cutting off the street from pedestrian access. There’s something surreal about watching a movie behind the scenes versus the finished product, and especially with a big name project with Dax, her nerves seem to jump while she walks down the street.

 

There’s a few cars that have been set up, a couple of Miatas as Dax explains to her that one’s to be destroyed in the stunts, the other’s to be driven and the other’s for initial photography when they’re just traveling and not doing any of the intensive fights.

 

“Chad said he wants to show up for the motorcycle fights but I said I already had a girl on board.”

 

“You say the sweetest things,” she holds her hands to her chest, leaning towards him. He grins at her before he lifts the megaphone to give out orders. The street doesn’t cover up the stores like she’s seen in California, probably because these stores were paying to be used here as well. The blockades are set up in a way that makes them higher so that anyone on set can’t be captured by the paparazzi unless they’re using some high quality lens and all but hanging above the blockade.

 

The main actors aren’t coming in a few days, wrapping up the last of their previous press which gives her a few days to go through the script and mark in the car chases she had prepared, and them to begin to block out the chases happening in Toronto. The shooting in Toronto and Atlanta would double for the agency and when the heroine was being chased by other covert agents.

She also marks which other car models they’d need that they can get on quick notice, some Nissans and a Benz to be prepared for the filming in Rome and Barcelona.

 

She points out the blind spots in his script, what’s more doable with what they have - almost everything, but they’d need to get in a few other people to do the big final car chase he wants.

 

“You know I think you’re an absolute genius but I don’t think your team is equipped to pull this off.”

 

“Are you questioning my guys?”

 

“I mean I don’t want anyone to die and these are some edgy curves you wanna do.”

“We can call in some other people if you need to?”

 

“Pretty please can I call in some of the guys I raced with, to help out?”

 

“Are they certified?”

 

“They’re professional drivers, not really in the business,” she points her pen at him.

 

“Then we’re about to get them certified.”

 

+

 

Everything’s going great - until it doesn’t and she’s not really sure what the hell is going on. Movie making is a stressful business, even as she’d been on the side for the stunts. Stunts were manageable, she could handle that - what she couldn’t handle is the panicked noises a few of the productions assistants would make or the sprints they’d break into that weren’t similar to their jogs from sets to trailers. They did principal photography where mostly everything but the car chases, which occured at night, needed her on set for. She stood still, watching as Dax called for people to get on set. The stunt double for one of the side characters had come down with a case of food poisoning, so production halted for a good day until they could grab a replacement, who’s number wasn’t even updated for some reason.

 

“Oh shit,” Dax mutters.

 

“Is that normal?”

 

“It shouldn’t be,” he said, as she rubs his arm while he speaks into the walkie talkie. She hadn’t realized before that these were specifically put on a frequency for everyone on set that made it so they could speak to each other, when someone was on set and someone else was in their dressing room. The set they’re at is built to look like a safe house and he moves towards the rug. She watches as he sits cross-legged before letting his head thump gently and place his hands over his face.

 

“It’ll be okay. Mostly,” she says, moving down beside him. “What’s a little food poisoning?”

 

He lets out a sad laugh while she butts his arm with her head. “Relax, it’ll work out.”

 

“I really hope so.”

 

“It’s been a day,”

 

She lies down beside him, holding her phone above them as she opens up Jelly Jammer. She doesn’t even realize winter has run around until she feels the bite in the air by early afternoon, pulling her jacket close to her from the floor and pressing up besides Dax, his director windbreaker just barely warmer over her simple leather jacket.

 

“You’re not even warm dude,” she grumbles as Dax laughs. “Hey wait, I gotta snap Rose back, c’mere.” She pushes up, her head bumping from his arm closer to where his neck at as he bends over her head to get in the camera views. She swipes quickly, the dog filter coming up as they stick their tongue out to get the animation. She taps out a message quickly to send to see Dax staring at her, a grin breaking out in her face.

 

“It’ll be fine,” she reassures him, pulling back Jelly Jammer as they wait for the replacement for the stunt double’s replacement. Three hours later and a few maddening levels of Jelly Jammer occur before the replacement finally enters the lot and that’s because the sound of three assistants running towards the exit of the set clues them in. She elbows Dax as they get up, jumping to their feet quickly to get the set ready for the rest of the night.

 

Most of the movie stunts are covered by December, the whole crew of theirs crossing four different locations, along with a few side detours that Dax ‘has to get in because the cinematography would be too good to pass up on.’ By December, she’s ready to go back to Los Angeles where Christmas was marked by a few drops in temperature, not snow falling around her.

 

+

 

**Love on Set? Filmmaker Dax Lo and Stunt Director Ronny Robinson Cuddle, more on page 10**

 

Emily narrows her eyes as she blows up the picture on the phone and screenshots it to send to Ronny. It really is nothing, she’s showing him something on her phone. Page 10 tells her absolutely nothing besides the fact that they’re playing Jelly Jammer and it was on the day that one of their stunt double had gotten sick. The article barely teased out that something was occuring on set, that wasn’t really worth much.

 

The lens used is decent enough that it doesn’t look like anything else is happening. The rest of the page is filled with other pictures from the set, a few others of Dax and Ronny as they moved positions through the day. They did look cute, and honestly she didn’t mind if they were together but they needed to give the scoop to US Weekly. She taps out a dozen question marks as she sends it to Ronny for an explanation. The reason they’d give it to US Weekly is that she’d promised their past intern who moved her way up as art director and really wanted that for the centerspread she could.

 

Still, her finger hits the home screen to keep herself from calling up Ronny, even though the odds of calling her while she’s doing 13 hour film days are low. In any case, she’d just blow up her texts for her to get to by tomorrow, following the excessive question marks.

 

+

 

The actors are nothing but professional; even while a day was lost, they were able to recuperate quickly.  Ronny doesn’t know why she expects super divas but the leads are nothing but a delight and take the three hour delay in stride even if they did spend their time waiting in the trailer. Seeing Dax work on set is magical though, watching as he goes behind the camera effortlessly to demonstrating the stunts that he wants to be done. The lead actor shys away from a few of the stunts, letting Dax take it and set up with the stunt double. The lead actress loves doing her own stunts thought that she has to pull the woman from some of the cars, just to make sure they don’t cross any violations or anything happens. There’s precision driving and then there’s stunt driving and then there’s her, who’s ventured into stunt driving more than her fellow colleagues that she knows to straddle the line.

 

The second problem that occurs during filming, beyond that narrow bit where they almost lost part of the budget, and she really should’ve seen it coming, is that Dax backseat driving her as she does her stunts that it drives her up the wall.

 

It’s not that she didn’t expect this - her job was always the riskier one, between her and Will who’d chosen dangerous professions versus Rose’s position as tenured professor, and Will and Mack who somehow ended up in the modeling circuit. Dax did too, but he was a stuntman before, and they had ways to avert unnecessary casualty. She was a racer before she was a stunt driver where the only thing that really stood between her and death was a metal container that wasn’t even entirely guaranteed to protect her. The high speeds, the sharp turns, she had to be a thousand and one percent sure she wasn’t going to fuck up.  

 

But Dax hovering, that’s a new one, despite the fact that they’ve been in each other’s personal spaces, were Overdrive rangers who were constantly getting injured and looking out for each other.  

 

“Are you okay? Are you safe?” He says into the ear piece. The Miata she’s in is about to engage in a street race to fend off the attackers, the motorcycles having the riskier stunts than she does, partially because there’s nothing to keep them from flying off and getting into a freak accident. Of course there’s always a probability for a freak accident happening while she’s in the car, but she at least has the buffers of seatbelts here where the motorcycles don’t.

 

She sighs, revving the engine of the Miata in ways that’s mostly not good for the car, but it’s mainly for show anyway.  Dax folds his arms as she sticks her hand out her own hand, flicking out her middle finger.

 

“Can I do my job?” She asks, watches as Dax throws his hands up.

 

“Fine, fine.”

 

“Thank you,” she mutters, hears another mutter coming from his ear piece. She rolls her eyes in the car, sticks her hand out of the window in a thumbs up motion to start filming. Dax looks at her hand and smacks the clapperboard down, shouts action.

 

He stops being nuts after that.

 

She hits the gas and reverses the car, the rest of the motorcycle. The thing about stunt driving is that the set has to be enclosed and given that the scene is in a square, it’s a bit more difficult. Even though she knows everyone on the set at the moment is a professional, she still worries about accidents occurring. She clears her mind however, focusing on the steering wheel between her hands and the moves they blocked in advance. The car’s in reverse, the grip she’s got on the wheel the beginning before she prepares the car to drift and lets the muscle memory take over.

 

When Dax holds his hand up in wait as she unstraps herself out of the car is when she realizes her blood’s racing, tire treads all over the street as she gets out.

 

“That was John Wick levels of epic,” as her hand slaps his.

 

“I was out of the country when they had offered me a shot to be a stunt driver,” she sighs. “I think one of these actresses said she was in it.”

 

“We’re gonna be so big,” Dax says, clapping the back of her as he pulled her into a hug. She wraps her arms around him, holds tight as they move a little. The rest of the crew is taking a quick ten minute break before they enter and the Entertainment Weekly photographers are set to show up in a few hours.

 

“Oh fuck, we have photographers coming on set soon. Let me go shower first,” she says. Dax begins to say something as he leans forward, makes a face to her. She smacks his hand, untangling herself from him

  
“We’re about to shoot some interior scenes so you can go.”

 

“Thanks captain,” she snarks, walking backwards as she gives him a one finger salute.

 

\--

 

Ronny gets clean quickly, meets them back on the set that’s the restaurant that gets destroyed early on. The paella on the dishes are thankfully real and she begins to eat at it while the interviewer sets up. Dax joins her shortly after, smelling a little bit that she can’t really fault when he made the comment as she left to shower.

 

“Food,” he says, stealing the bite she’s lifted.

 

“Hey,” she says, calling for an extra to ‘pretty please bring her an extra spoon.’ The interviewer laughs when she sees Dax steal her food, takes out her recorder and laptop to write. Her fingers fly obscenely quick as she lobs questions at them, the two of them taking turns eating. She stretches her arm around Dax’s chair when they’re both down, passing a chocolate bar between the two of them that one of the assistant had materialized out of nowhere. It’s been about two hours since they started and she feels it to be less, stretching out her arms as the interviewer finises.

 

The interviewer, Ally, clicks her recorder off and asks, “Are you guys a thing?” They freeze, looking at each other.

 

“No, we’re just best friends,” Ronny slides in quickly as Dax opens and then closes his mouth.

 

“Yeah, friends.”  

 

“You guys _killed_ it together,” Ally says. “Thanks for the interview, you’re probably not gonna see it until March when it hits the stands.

 

“Wouldn’t expect it any earlier,” she stands up, shaking her hands.   

 

“So we’re not a thing?” She squints at him as he leans back. Dax looks odd, staring at his phone as she responds. She huffs out a sigh, puts her head on her fist as she stares at him.

 

“Well, we’re friends, aren’t we?”

 

“Yeah, we’re just friends. A killer team,” he says,

 

“What’s wrong? You weren’t like this like ten minutes ago.”

 

“No it’s nothing. Just - we are a killer team,” he looks down at his phone and locks it. “I gotta get back to the set.”

 

“Sure,” she nods, thinking back on the interviewer as she watches her walk down the street. What an odd thing to say to someone, she muses. She’ll grab another paella, given that Dax stole almost all of hers.  

 

Her phone buzzes as Emily sends her, jolting her from the sleep she was about to sink into. The link in the message is some celebrity gossip site that doesn’t look the normal place she’d expect. What she also didn’t expect was to see a few pictures of the interview they just had. Among it, there was the line when Ally had asked and she looked around her. There were a few people still around, Barcelona having few stragglers except for a few elderly people, and some poor bastard who was opening the shops for the day.

 

 

 

> _Damn, we just got out of the interview like five hours ago._
> 
>  
> 
> _Well???? Is there something between you two???_
> 
>  
> 
> _What? No?_
> 
>  
> 
> _US Weekly gets first dibs!!!!_
> 
>  
> 
> _So you keep telling me._

 

She turns off her own phone, willing her brain to get back to when she was asleep so she could rest in one of the empty trailers they set up for her. Dax and Emily were being weirder than normal and she could only handle so much when she had only an hour of rest.

 

+

 

The filming wraps up around February and she really has no reason to still stay - however Dax explains to her they’re about to enter post and that’s taking place at a studio in Vancouver. So she stays because she has nothing better to do while every actor and stunt person is let go. They’ll probably be brought back in a few weeks for reshoots, but given how intensive the last few months were with filming from different angles to be used, it shouldn’t be much. Dax didn’t usually try to do reshoot, tidying up most of the work with the editing team in the production bay

 

She stays in Vancouver, befriends the lead editor Daniella while Dax bounces between office meetings around the area and the editing team.

 

Daniella show her that much of the film editing process is unglamorous, going through hundreds of hours of footage and stitching it together in one neatly wrapped package. Even the fact that they filmed scenes out of order and rearranged it for Daniella to access quickly is no match for the editor when it’s about fifty hours of footage alone without counting the driving footage.

 

Dax is there too, because he can, and because he works in depth. She read that for ‘Chaos War’ he did the same thing there, because he was a stuntman first and then did a few acting gigs before he realized that he’d rather be behind the camera.

 

“Why did you become a director?” she pushes her chair that moves towards Dax. Daniella pulls on a giant pair of headphone continues her job while Dax looks up from the script in his hands.

 

“Because I’d rather be the one creating the magic, fitting it the vision in my head.”

 

“That’s cool,” she says, leaning past his shoulder to read the script. It’s not a script but a schedule of all the press he’s going to do to promote the movie, the places he’s gonna have to fly to. They push their chairs back towards Daniella, overseeing the clips she’s gotten arranged to go through Dax and her. They sit in more comfortable silences than not, the two of them wordlessly communicating about something that happens in the editing bay, making a face that somehow is more useful.

 

“This mindmeld is insane,” Daniella says as she scrubs it. “How do you do it?”

 

“It’s muscle memory,” he says just about the same time that she says, “It’s ingrained.” She scoffs when he lets out a snort, Daniella huffing before going back to the video.

 

“You wanna grab lunch?” he says, already pulling her to her feet as she points back to Daniella.

 

“She can pick when she wants to eat but usually she has an arsenal of snacks in these drawers.”

 

“There’s snacks and you didn’t tell me?”

 

“They’re not mine,” he holds his hands up as she opens the door for them.

 

“You’re just so rude,” she tuts as they move towards leaving the building to the block that has really good dumplings. They take turns jabbing at each other as they go, chasing after one another as they get to the door and make their way inside. Wordlessly, Dax holds up his phone that she turns to look to see a reservation just as the hostess at the front motions for them to follow, leading them towards the balcony.

 

She leaves back to the front as another waitress comes by, a tray of drinks ready and menus held in their apron. She waits closer to the door separating the balcony and the interior, the two of them trading their lunch plans to maximize the amount of food given that Dax has a habit of stealing from her more often than not. The waitress comes back for the order and then leaves them in the balcony, the lunch rush more business people inside.

 

“Have you dated anyone?” Dax chokes on his water, her own lips curving into a grin at the response.

 

“No, why?”

 

“Just curious. I haven’t but I realized it’s really weird to get into a relationship with someone who only knows me as Overdrive Yellow Ranger, and a racer, but doesn’t _really_ know, you know?”

 

“Yeah, it’s been the same for me.”

 

“I mean everyone else seems to have it together,”

 

“At least three of our teammates are in one relationship together, one of who used to be a robot, and another one is like, an actual alien.”

 

“It’s so weird because the you’d think the fame makes it difficult, but oddly enough, it’s like hook-ups are easy. The fame can be worked around. It’s that there’s a whole period of time that we were rangers and no one but you guys gets it.”

 

“Yeah, it’s been like that for me too. But didn’t you see that one guy who was like challenging you to a street race? Wasn’t he a hookup?”

 

She blinks, putting her glass down. “How’d you know about that?”

 

“A friend,” he coughs, looking away. “One of my assistants at the time is a big fan of yours and she was on set when it happened.”

 

“Huh,” she says. “That would be on the news. Sorry, it was just so long ago I don’t even remember it unless it’s brought up.”

 

“Yeah,” he says. “I can see why you wouldn’t remember.”

 

“And you,” she drawls. “You get photographed with every girl but nothing ever comes of it.”

 

“It’s the work, you know. Not enough time for someone. Never really considered anyone I wanted to make time for.”

 

“That’s real,” she nods. “But hey, I finally got to see you, and that’s worth more than anything. It’s gonna suck real hard when we won’t see each other again. You gotta show up in the group chat more dude.”

 

“You guys type so fast, it’s a thousand messages by the time I come back. And that’s without the random tangents.”

 

“Just pick the last word said and repeat it in exclamation points,”she says. “Tyzonn does it all the time.”

 

“Fine,” he fake grumbles, looking up to smile at her as she laughs. She grabs his hand that’s holding his glass as she brings her own up.

 

“To unshakeable friendships,” she toasts him, grinning.

 

“Yeah,” he smiles, looking a little downcast when he does, but still smiling.

 

+

 

The editing of the film is long as hell, but it gets done. Them and Daniella throw high fives to each other and celebrate with a shot of whiskey from the bottle she Postmates to them. Dax looks down at his phone and makes a face that she raises an eyebrow at.

 

“Studio stuff, I have to get on a plane nearest time.”

 

“Oh,” she sees, feeling tingly from the whiskey shot. “Well, I guess this is goodbye then?”

 

“Sorry Ronny,” he pulls her in for a hug. She wraps her arms around him and squeezes hard, letting go quickly. “I gotta bounce.”

 

“Yeah, no worries. See you soon then,” she shouts back.

 

“I’ll see you soon,” he responds, his back already turned and the door closing after him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> _**Dax Lo is totalllllllly someone that needs to be in #AsianBaeWatch like get it together Twitter.** _
> 
> _**no but fr they look good together 👀👀** _
> 
> _**okay, but has anyone else seen the stunt driver Ronny, she’s straight up 🔥** _

 

“You guys are all over twitter,” Emily says to her when she’s flying back home. She left after him, needing time to shake the whiskey off before she went on a plane and to grab her stuff. She takes the flight in the early afternoon, enjoying a brunch in Canada on her own.

 

“I’m always on twitter,” she responds drily, moving to check in for her baggage. “Never underestimate the power of thirst tweets and being part of the few female racers on the scene.”

 

“Yeah but it’s you _and_ Dax. Again. What happened during the movie?”

 

“Nothing but the usual. I think you guys just don’t know what friendship between men and women are.”

 

“Okay you’re gonna tell me all this smoke around you too there’s no fire?”

 

“All those shots taken were strictly professional. I had to readjust an earpiece so I didn’t die on set and he wouldn’t have a reason to be sued.”

 

“Hmph,” Emily says as she waits to board.

 

“Hollywood’s crazy,” she mutters under her breath.  

 

“Correct,” Emily agrees. “Still!”

 

“I get it,” she says, shoving her sunglasses further onto her face. “It’ll calm down when we return.”  Emily hmphs again just as she drawls her goodbye into the phone and gets ready to board.

 

* * *

 

Life feels just a little bit duller after spending months with Dax. It was the same feeling that hit when they had lost their powers, and it hit them a little bit after they finished assembling the Corona Aurora. There’s something about being a Power Ranger that makes the world more vibrant around them, that allows for more wariness, worried that rounding a corner would mean encountering a foot soldier.

 

In Los Angeles, March is warmer than the bite in the air that still hung around Canada. She’s back underneath one of her cars, giving it a tune and checking the engine. The television, for some reason is on, probably on some segment from A&E because Emily was in there and she tried to force down almost everything that she missed in the last few months. She’s saying something about the studio wanting her on the press tour when she hears Dax’s name and her attention focuses on the screen. She’s still underneath the car but the wrench in her hand stills, her ears picking up that some actress she vaguely heard of, who was on her list of things she put off to watch, had been spotted at lunch with him.

 

_When catching up with the director, here's what he had to say about his love life._

 

 _"I'm not really looking for something right now. I've found someone, and she's really cool but I haven't found the time. I can't really say yet."_ The report finishes off with something about an intimate meeting, banging her wrench and knuckles (accidentally) against the side. Muttering to herself, her knuckles tingle in pain as she hears the end of what Emily said.

 

“SNL, Ronny! SNL!” Her attention goes back to Emily, her heels a lot closer to the car she was working at. She continues working, pushes herself from underneath to get back to the engine.

 

“I’m not nearly funny enough,” she says from under the hood. 

 

“They don’t care about funny! They just want your face.”

 

“Why can’t Dax do it?”

 

“Because Dax is the director and they don’t ask directors. But the beautiful stunt driver who used to be his teammate and is his best friend who’s like absurdly talented and trending on twitter despite not having an account is totally something they want.”

 

“You wanna add some more flattery while you’re still there? I don’t think you got all my qualities.”

 

“Do it, Ronny!” Emily manages to shout from a mouthful of salad. ‘What the hell’, she thinks. It’s just some small promo, she’d probably get some dumb memes to use and send back into the group chat.

 

In the evening when she’s gotten dinner and put her phone to the side, she sees the messages flash by her screen as she uncorks a wine bottle.

  

> **dax did u finally get a girlfriend??**
> 
>  
> 
> **finally!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> **u have been too hot to remain single**
> 
>  
> 
> **u kno one of my favorite theories is u had a secret wife years ago**
> 
>  
> 
> **it’s nothing serious.**
> 
>  
> 
> **so it is something!**

 

She turns off the phone and places it on the desk, focusing on the wine glass in front of her. Even if it was something, she wouldn’t care. She had bothered him months ago and he was attractive, it’s only natural. If she was being serious, this was long overdue, even if he had been attached to previous actresses before based on whatever was in front of the headlines. Wine sloshes down the table, jerking her out of her thoughts as she sucks in air between her teeth. It was fine.  

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t fine, she thinks, when a trip to Whole Foods means she runs into Dax. It’s worse because half an hour before she left her house, Emily had emailed her the schedule that was a shoot with The Hollywood Reporter with Dax. Seeing him before the shoot meant a lot of shit she didn’t want to think about.

 

“Oh,” is all she can say, staring at Dax in front of her. She opens and closes her mouth, trying to see an exit even though leaving would be extremely rude. She still likes Dax but she’s not in a Dax mood when she’s trying to shop at Whole Foods.

 

“Hey!” Dax grins, holding his pasta bowl to her. She smiles, walking beside him as she tries to find the clearest register to escape.

 

“How’s it been?”

 

“The usual. Going to the studio soon?”

 

“Yeah we’ve got that shoot together. Listen, Ronny, I wanted to say sorry about Canada and how I just left you there. Total dick move.”

 

“No I get it, it’s just studio called you.”

 

“I’m really sorry, can I make it up to you with dinner?”

 

“I have,” she starts, looking for the furthest open register. “plans after the shoot. But I’ll see you!”

 

“Okay, yeah,” Dax says. “See you at the shoot.”

 

Her stomach twists at bailing like that, but the odd feeling she gets when she sees Dax isn’t worth looking into further.

 

+

 

“Okay so put your arm around him,” the photographer says. They’ve been at it for hours now, but she couldn’t really tell, because there weren’t any windows in the studio to tell the damn time and her phone was cast aside. The hotness of all the lights trained on them is enough to cut down her temper to a razor thin line. At least Dax gets to sit on the fucking chair, she’s stuck perched on the armrest. She has to lean back on the chair, the ginormous skirt rustling and has to be arranged in a decent way so she can put her arm around Dax.

 

“Let me help,” he says.  

 

“It’s fine,” she says, throwing the skirt forward.

 

“The Hollywood Reporter calls you two the best partnership since Beatty and Bening,” the interviewer says.

 

“Does it? We haven’t had nearly the same portfolio,” she begins as Dax squeezes her side.

 

“We’re going for that best picture, baby,” he says.

 

“Well, a partnership like yours is rare, you’re both equals in your fields. Ms. Robinson’s been around the track several times. She’s mainly into vintage car restoring now, but she’ll still get offers. You’ve got a bright star, you’re getting offered movies left and right. Last month it was buzzing about that Disney had you on a shortlist for their next live-action adaptation of Pinocchio. How do you two work so well together?”

 

“Instinct,” he says.

 

“This isn’t our first time teaming up,” she says, dusting off her skirt while the girl doing make-up runs to her face to fix it. Her nerves feel frayed in proximity, annoyance flooding through her as she tempers it down. “You click well when you’re with people who are trustworthy. I like to think Dax and I and our old teammates still have that.” The makeup lady moves towards Dax’s face to retouch the concealer on him, the rest of the shoot going by in between the interview. There’s also a videographer in the corner that’s been on them the whole time, taking behind-the-scenes footage to go up on the site later on.

 

She feels like she’d rather fall off the armrest than deal with any more cameras or Dax near her. Still, she plasters on a fake grin as she turns to him, putting her arms around his shoulders. He’s got a look on his face like he’s thinking and opens his mouth like he’s gonna say something but remembers the videographer in the corner. He twirls her in his arms and away from him, just as she extends her arm out like they’re about to start ballroom dancing.

 

When the shoot is done, she all but tears down the corner to rid herself of the dress and get into something more comfortable. She’s making a break for the outside to head towards the sushi restaurant down the block when Dax corners her outside of the studio’s doors.

 

“Is everything cool with us?”

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”

 

“It feels weird,” Dax says, “And I don’t like it when there’s something that we should talk about that we didn’t.”

  
“We’re friends right?” She thinks back to Barcelona. “You’d tell me if there was someone in your life?”

 

“I mean I’d tell the group-chat before you guys found out from twitter, but yeah.”

 

“So you’d let us find out from some gossip site than tell us? Like I don’t care what any of you guys do, not in a mean way, but you can do whatever you want but I think we’re pretty close that we’d let each other know something important like that.”

 

“I don’t know Ronny, were you gonna tell us about the fact that you had a psycho for an ex?”

 

“He wasn’t a psycho,” she snaps. “Challenging someone to a street race is stupid not psychotic.”

 

“You weren’t really forthcoming about the stuff that happens in your life. And why are you getting mad at me?”

 

“I'm not mad! Nothing's happened in my life that was worth mentioning,” she folds her hands. “But let’s get back to you, Mr. Ghosts Everyone for months on end. You’d let us know from tabloids besides yourself?”

 

“Word travels fast! Gossip sites is where you’ll get the information given half of our friends are eight hours ahead of us, can we talk about what's actually bothering you?”

 

“Then, I don’t have anything to say really,” she says. “I’m starving and I’m also tired, can I go?”

 

“Yeah,” he says. “You can go.”

 

* * *

 

The weekend rolls by as expected, her flight to New York uneventful. The rehearsal for SNL isn’t until Saturday and there’s no reason for her to freak out - the stuff’s scripted, she’s excellent under pressure - but the time before she gets to 30 Rock is filled with her going through some outfits Emily had coordinated with her back in Los Angeles, she just had to pick which one felt best. On Friday night, the urge to drink flares when she gets a tweet on her feed about Dax seen with some girl leaving a Hollywood bar and she flings her phone across her bed. Everything about the situation sucked.

 

She tells as much to Rose the next day, when she’s picking apart her choice to wear the sparkly blue jumpsuit.

 

“Fuck, it’s his color,” she groans. Her bluetooth piece fills with Rose’s cackle as she pulls out the yellow chiffon dress back out. “Oh my god, this is so dumb.”

 

“Call him,” she hears Tyzonn shout in the background. “Yeah, call him,” Will’s voice.

 

“What the fuck, when’d you end up in London?”

 

“Unimportant, just shoot your shot with Dax.”

 

“Or I could just suffer in silence,” she says.

 

“But then I won’t be able to make jokes in the group-chat,” Will shouts back. “Also if Dax dates someone not you, we won’t be able to talk about it without it being super awkward. They’re just rumors”

 

“I guess,” she says. “I mean I don’t care -”

 

“Yes, you do babe,” Rose responds.

 

“And he does like you,” Mack cuts in. “Some of those pictures we saw when you guys were filming is like we can put hearts over the eyes.”

 

“We did do that,” Will says, she can hear the smirk on his face. “On snapchat, of course.”

 

“You miss one hundred percent of the shots you don’t take,” Tyzonn comes back, a lot nearer given by how he sounds to Rose .

 

“I fucking hate that you guys can’t stop responding to me with memes during this serious time,” she sighs exasperatedly into the phone.

 

“But you love us,” Rose says. “And we want you to be happy. Good luck tonight, we’ll watch after we come back from dinner!”

 

“Won’t that be late for you guys?”

 

“For you, we’ll ruin our sleep schedules.”

She shouts her goodbye and I love yous to them in return and pulls out the clear garment bag for the dress to get ready for the Uber coming to get her to the studio. She was gonna get through the day and deal with it.

 

* * *

 

30 rock is nuts at around 6:00 when she shows up, so many people running back and forth and the sound of screaming for PA’s. Last Night in Malta was nowhere near this hectic, she thinks as she sees a bleached blonde on stage, the leather jacket unmistakably Kira. Her drummer twirls her sticks, the Kira and Rockettes logo bright and white. She waves to her before a girl in a headset runs at her and points her backstage.

 

“Headliner is _in_ ,” she shouts. “Let’s start getting the live audience moved around the block now.” The time passes by in a flash, with only one miniature fire from an ill-timed sketch as the audience for the show moves in. Soon it’s ready for the dress rehearsal to begin and for the studio to prepare multiple mics for when Kira and the Rockette’s play.

 

She inhales deeply, shakes herself from the nerves. They retouched her makeup no less than ten times from 6 p.m to when the live show rolls around and she waits for the cold open to happen, hears the shout of ‘Live from SNL’ and walks onto stage to begin.

 

While she talks, her mind wanders and thinks about Dax and what he’s doing. She hadn’t said anything but she knew that her silence in the groupchat spoke louder than the infrequent responses she was able to throw in. The worst that could happen is that it’d be awkward for a bit before they got over it, or did something drastic like move to opposite ends of the earth. Tokyo would be a great place, or even Germany, she mused. But she knew that not speaking to Dax threw everything off. It’s so stupid really, because she was good with her words and she knew that if she just told him she was interested he wouldn’t be photographed with every available actress.

 

By the time Kira’s band plays, she’s resolved to say something. Even though it’d be 11 for him,and he’d be out or if he was even in Los Angeles at all.

 

She rushes over to join the ensemble ending and hug everyone in the main cast, getting handed a bouquet from someone backstage and rushing to say a bye to Kira before she bails out of the studio.

 

“This is so dumb,” she mutters, pulling out her phone and hitting the shortcut for Dax’s number She’s leaving the studio, waving her goodbyes to the backstage crew and shaking her hand out as she waits for the dial tone to pick up. The elevator dings at her floor and she rushes in quickly, making sure no one else was following so she could slam the door close button. “Please pick up,” she says, the elevator ride is about the same time as the dial tone continues to ring before she hears a pause and then a throat being cleared. “Are you in Los Angeles? Actually - are you in New York? Can we talk?” She says, stepping out of the elevator and towards the street. In front of her is Dax.

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Dax responds. She inhales at the sight of him in front of her, looking ridiculously good in that leather jacket and t-shirt and holding another bouquet out to her. She grabs it and his arm immediately and speed walks them out of there, trying to take them to some place more private. The street is crowded for being almost 2, and she elbows her way past everyone to get the nearest taxi. Her heart hammers in her ears, her eyes trained to get the quickest taxi because she hadn’t gotten an Uber. She schools her breathing to something more manageable and turns to him as she keeps waving her hand for the taxi.

 

“Okay, so I think I should start off by saying I’m sorry for giving you the third degree and I think I have a crush on you?” The taxi pulls up beside the curb as she rushes forward, pulling the door open. “And it drives me nuts that you could be dating any hot Hollywood person,” she says, pushing him first and following in. The taxi driver looks up into the mirror and raises her eyebrows.

 

“That’s how I feel about you!” Dax turns to her as she pulls up Emily’s number.

 

“What?” 

 

“The person I talked about in the interviewer, that I don't know what's going to happen with - it was you.”

 

“Huh?” The taxi driver taps on window. “Sorry, ABC Kitchen, please,” she says. The driver nods, pulling away from the curb and joining the absolute mess that is New York traffic.

 

“Thinking that you could be dating any hot model!” She clicks her tongue, rolling her eyes before Dax continues on. “You want to know why I asked you to help this movie? Why I gave you the script?”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s because you’re the hero in my story, Ronny,” he says. “You and the others made sure I didn’t stop as a stunt double. You kept me going by encouraging me.”

 

“Aw,” she says, her lips curving as Dax pulls her hands closer to his.

 

“Can we just stop the bullshit and be together?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” she says, pulling him in for a kiss. She grabs the front of his jacket as she leans into him, his hands moving towards her face to hold her.

 

“Oh fuck,” she pulls away. “I have to call Emily first.”

 

“Why? Did you make bet you could snag me?” She rolls her eyes, pulling her phone from her pocket.

 

“No, it’s that she has a promise with US Weekly that they get to cover a future relationship.”

 

“Less romantic,” he says as she shoves at him, slightly. She holds the phone to the ear that’s closer to Dax and waits for her to pick up

 

“Hey Emily?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Call US Weekly, Dax and I are getting dinner at ABC Kitchen.”

 

“As a thing?” She hears the thunk of Emily’s paperweight on her desk.

 

“Yeah,” she grins, grabbing onto Dax’s hand as she moves the phone to her other ear.

 

“Thank you!” Emily shrieks. She laughs, ending the call as he pulls her into a sideway hug. She doesn’t even mind the fact that they’ll be in New York traffic for a good half hour if it meant she got to be besides Dax.

**Author's Note:**

> couple of notes  
> 1\. title comes from haim's little of your love  
> 2\. when overdrive starts I assumed them to be 20 at oldest, so this obviously future fic is set about 12 years later  
> 3\. i treated san angeles and los angeles as 2 different locations for my own sake, so assume san angeles is in northern california  
> 4\. the reference to will's off the books recovery help is a nod to the piece done by gq 'the great chinese art heist'  
> 5\. this had a timeline! the timeline was slightly ignored! drop a line if you wanna see the absolute mess that i wanted to do before i cleaned it up to something more manageable.


End file.
